Serpentina Lust
Serpentina Lust is a Medusa-like Gorgon monster with a mirror-coated shield (similar to the Aegis of Athena) for a weapon. Serpentina Lust is one of the two female terrors, and the slyest of the ten. She speaks in a hissing lisp. She has the ability to morph her lower body in a more serpentine shape (similar to a Nāga) and can shoot purple electricity from her mouth, a technique she calls the Snake Strike. She also has the ability to transform herself into a giant snake and can summon many snakes (her "children") and when a victim is bitten by her snakes, she can activate her shield causing all who have been bitten to turn to stone. She openly said that Octomus was growing incompetent. She also seems to not care whether Octomus is revived and agreed with Negahorn, both were annoyed that the Terrors should follow the Rules of Darkness according to the Stone of Judgement. Character History She was the third to be chosen by the Stone of Judgement to face the Bikini Rangers. She had peered into the Book of Prophecy and realized it was her turn to be chosen, and so tricked Hektorr to attack before her so that he would be able to get rid of the Rangers before she had to punish the humans. Although Hektorr failed, he did manage to cast a spell on Kendra Lust and Spencer Scott that caused them to lose their ability to morph, giving the team a disadvantage. On her first appearance on the surface world, she fought Nina Mercedez and the three remaining Rangers, who were forced into their Titan forms, due to Kendra and Spencer's inability to morph. Kendra and Spencer used a spell to knock her off balance, and Serpentina Lust attempted to attack them when the other Rangers came to their aid. When Nina attempted to use Jenji's Shining Attack, Serpentina Lust managed to get one of her snakes to bite Jenji and then activated her shield, turning Jenji to stone. She then challenged the Rangers by inviting them into her Serpent Dimension where she proceeded to swallow them in her giant snake form. She returned to the human world and set her sights on finishing the job by consuming Kendra and Spencer while they were still vulnerable, until Sphinx intervened, reversing Hektorr's spell on them. Kendra then defeated Serpentina Lust with his Battilizer, causing Serpentina Lust to regurgitate the other Rangers. She then grew into her giant form and summoned her snakes all over Briarwood, New Zealand, but before any of them could bite, The Rangers used the Manticore Zeonzord's furnace blast to suck up Serpentina Lust's shield, causing all of her snakes to vanish. The Rangers then destroyed Serpentina Lust. In her last breath, Serpentina Lust warned the Rangers that Negahorn would avenge her destruction before falling and exploding. Because of her destruction, the spell on Jenji was lifted and he was returned to normal. See Also *Hades Goddess Gorgon - Mahou Sentai Magiranger. *Serpentina - Power Rangers counterpart in Mystic Force. See comparison page. Category:Fictional Charater Category:Sentai Villains Category:Mystic Force Series